


Blew In on a Leaf

by bgeiner



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, F/M, Is a whouffaldi fic but i doesn't have to be, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgeiner/pseuds/bgeiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that it will be hard to conquer the aching and sadness but he must move on, for her. He feels the wind blow around him and he slowly lets go of the leaf, watching as it glides on the invisible wings of the air. She was his impossible girl and now her story was done. </p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blew In on a Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone post on Tumblr and I absolutely loved it, after I stop crying of course. I hope you like it, short and sweet.
> 
> Thanks for Reading

_Tumblr Post: What if the last scene ~~after Clara passes away~~ is the Doctor standing outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. as a cool breeze brushes by, and a **leaf** hits him on the side of his face and all he can do is smile?_

 

* * *

 

He stood outside of the TARDIS, the wind rustling his hair and the edges of his coat. Leaves of old and new fell from their perches and flew about, only to grace the cold ground with their presence soon after. His gaze was hard but soft at the same time, sorrow and regret loomed in the grey, stormy orbs. He looked out upon the park, which was not inhabited at the moment. The childish glee of voices was not present in this place of joy, no. The grey skies and piercing wind kept those who wish to play in homes of warmth and comfort, two things that this man was far from feeling at the moment.

The gloomy atmosphere fit his mood impeccably.

If one was to see this man, his wild silver hair billowing in the wind with a dark coat lined with red silk, they would say that he seemed lost. His expression was vacant and blank, but his eyes told a story. Anger and anguish fought in swirls of blue and steel while the softness of green slowly woven itself with the ambience of guilt. He looked as though he had lost something… or someone.

He watched the swings sway as the wind pushed them about, its invisible hand guiding the dangling seats. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to prevent the onslaught of emotion that was rising from within. The wind started to pick up and disturbed all that was still. The man’s eyes squeezed tighter, trying to keep out the cold of the gust and reality. A tear slowly glided down the planes of his cheek, coming to rest at the corner of his mouth until another collided with it and together they fell to the earth below.

Then the wind died down, slowing its disruption to a breeze. The various fragments that were earlier scattered now lied low. The man relieved some of the pressure of his locked eyes and he could see a light through his lids. He soon felt a warmth surround him and the hidden weight uplifted from his shoulders. Eyes slowly opened in wonderment at the occurrence, which were met with soft caress of sunlight that had broken though the clouds. In all his bewilderment at the glow, he almost didn’t feel the nudge against his arm. He dropped his gaze and looked at the offending entity. His hand reached up to grasp a red leaf that had been blown into him. He brought the leaf in front of him so he could look at it properly. A smile graced his lips, clearing away the anger and guilt and leaving love in its wake.

She had blown in on a leaf she once said.

He turned the bright and vibrant leaf in his hands and lightly touches its surface. He felt as though she was watching him, whispering to him, telling him to move on and run off in his blue box. He knows that it will be hard to conquer the aching and sadness but he must move on, _for her_. He feels the wind blow around him and he slowly lets go of the leaf, watching as it glides on the invisible wings of the air.

 

She was his impossible girl and now her story was done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to add Kudos or comment/review that would make my day (especially after writing this)


End file.
